1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects relate to image processing of scanned images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses with various functions have been proposed. For example, a multifunction peripheral has been known which separately scans front and back surfaces of various cards, such as license cards and time clock cards. The multifunction peripheral makes copies of these surfaces on a single sheet of paper.
In such the multifunction peripheral, two images, i.e., an image on one medium to be read (e.g., an image on a front surface) and an image on another medium to be read (e.g., an image on a back surface), may be printed on a single surface of a recording medium. Such a function of the multifunction peripheral may be advantageous in that it can print (i.e., record) two images on a single surface of a recording medium when a user is asked to present a copy of an ID card, such as a driving license, by a certain organization.
However, when a user wants to use a recording medium having two images printed thereon as a reproduction of a medium to be read, the two images printed with the above-described multifunction peripheral should be cut at outer edges and the cut pieces should be pasted together on their non-printed surfaces.